Sticky Situation
by MusicLover5903
Summary: Poppy, Branch, and the Snack Pack gets stuck in a sticky situation.
1. The Cliff

Chapter 1

One afternoon in a forest, Poppy, Branch and the rest of the troll gang were having a little walk.

Branch groaned, "Poppy can we stop walking?!" "I'm tired."

Poppy replied, "No we are walking till hugtime."

Then Poppy spotted a cliff. "Ooh, a cliff. Let's watch the sun go down."

DJ, Satin, Chenille, Biggie, Cooper, and Guy Diamond said in excitement, "Yeah"

Branch disagreed, "No, because the cliff is rickety, unstable, and dangerous."

"Why not ?" Poppy asked "Are you scared?"

Branch replied "No, it's just that you might fall"

"We won't fall Branch". Branch agreed, "Fine, but be careful."

"Ok Branch" Poppy replied

But, once they all walked on the cliff. They heard a crack under their feet.

The cliff broke then they fell

All of them screamed, "Aaah" Then Poppy's hair interlocked with Branch. But he tripped on a rock, and then they all fell.


	2. Tar Pit

Chapter 2

Poppy, Branch, and the rest of the gang were falling on the cliff. It slid on a steep hill. Then it flinged the trolls into a tree, hit a branch, they all interlocked with a branch but got hit on a rock. Then they slipped and landed into a pit of tar.

"Oww." Poppy groaned, Branch blurted, "Is everyone okay?"

Poppy exclaimed, "Uh Branch, I feel sticky and stuck!"

Then Branch looked below, then he discovered they were stuck in tar.

The Snack Pack panicked, "What are we going to do?!"

Cooper panicked, "I'm going to die. I hate my life."

Poppy struggled, "My feet and dress are stuck."

 **Will Poppy, Branch, and the Snack Pack suffocate and drown in tar. Or will they be saved by two bergens. Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Saving Poppy and the Snack Pack

Chapter 3

"Help, we're sinking in tar!" Poppy yelled

"I'm gonna die, I don't wanna die." Cooper panicked

"Everybody call for help!" Branch demanded

"Help, Help, Help!" Everybody yelled in unison.

Their echoes of calling echoed throughout the whole forest until it reached into a picnic with two bergens. King Gristle and Bridget.

"Hey, did you hear something?" King Gristle thought.

"I think I know that voice." Bridget replied. Then she gasps in fear. "It's Poppy and her friends!"

"Let's go save them!" King Gristle exclaimed. They ran as fast as they could till they reached to the tar pit.

Poppy looked up and saw Bridget and King Gristle was here to save them.

"Bridget and King Gristle you're here to save us." Poppy replied

"Don't worry we're coming." Bridget yelled

She was about to jump but before Gristle got ahold of her.

"What are you doing?" Bridget asked.

"It's too dangerous, you will get stuck too." Gristle replied.

Then Bridget came up with an idea. "Poppy, grab my hand!" Bridget exclaimed

Then Poppy's hair grew and interlock with Bridget, but she couldn't reach her.

Bridget found a tree branch and tried to reach it out to Poppy.

"Poppy, grab onto this tree branch." Bridget demanded

Then she interlocked with the branch and took a good hold of the branch. So she wouldn't let go.

As she tried pulling them out of the tar it was too strong.

Poppy struggled. "Come on!"

Bridget started to slip, but Gristle grabbed her arm.

"Everybody join hands." Branch demanded

Bridget and Gristle both pulled on the branch. With all the force they used the trolls were starting to get loose.

Bridget gave one more pull and they were finally free.

"We're finally free, and just in time for hug time." Poppy replied

But once they all were hugging they were stuck together because they still have tar on them.

They were struggling to break free, but they were stuck again.

"Let's take back to the troll tree to work this out" Bridget replied.


	4. No More Stickiness

Chapter 4

Back at the troll tree Bridget and King Gristle were trying to free the trolls.

Branch groaned, "Great, now we're all stuck together."

Poppy replied, "Well at least we're hugging."

Branch tugged on Poppy's hair.

Poppy screamed in pain, "Owwww, Branch what did you do that for!"

Branch exclaimed, "It is not hug time Poppy!"

Bridget asked, "What are we going to about this."

King Gristle replied, "Try struggling to break free."

Branch grunted, "My hand is stuck to something."

Poppy replied, "You're touching on was is under my dress."

Satin and Chenille were disgusted, "Ew."

Biggie asked, "Has anyone seen Mr. Dinkles?"

DJ replied, "He is stuck to your back Biggie."

Later the sun was setting, and they were still stuck.

Branch asked in an anger tone, "How long will it take for us to be unstuck."

Then Bridget and Gristle came up with an idea.

Bridget replied, "We'll be right back."

Then she got a bucket that she kept and ran to the river to fetch some water."

Poppy yelled, "Hurry, I don't know how long I can hug."

Then Branch tugged on Poppy's hair even harder."

Poppy groaned in pain, "Owww, Branch that hurts!"

When they returned Bridget got the bucket then splashed them with water."

Branch asked, "What was that for?!"

Bridget replied, "It is part of the plan."

Then Gristle had a bar of soap to try scrubbing the tar off between them.

They start to struggle then they were starting to break free.

Gristle replied, "One more splash Bridget."

Bridget splashed water and Gristle scrubbed even harder.

Then all the tar was all gone they were free.

Branch sighs in relief, "Finally, we're free."

Then Poppy's bracelet blinked, "Hug time!"

Branch tugged on Poppy's hair again.

Poppy yelled in pain, "Oww, stop pulling my hair!"

Branch replied, "Poppy, can we talk."

Poppy agreed, "Sure, why not."

Then they stopped at a tall tree far so no one can hear.

Poppy asked, "So Branch, what is it that you want to talk about?"  
Branch whispered, "Next time when we walk, I'll be taking the lead.

Poppy replied, "Okay, I promise."

Branch playfully tugged her hair.

She giggled a little then she got ahold of herself.

Branch replied, "Come on, let's go back home."

Then the trolls and the bergens safely walked back to the troll tree to take a rest.

The End

 **That's the end readers. Hope you enjoyed this story. See you next time Peace-Musiclover5903**

 **1\. Did you know Trolls 2 will be released on February 14th 2020.**

 **2\. Trolls will have an television special on November 24th 2017 called Trolls Holiday on NBC.**

 **3\. And Trolls will have a Netflix series will be released on January 19th 2018 called Trolls: The Beat Goes On.**


End file.
